


Just Give Me All Of You

by Browneyesparker



Series: Movie Scenes [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2x22, Date Night, Episode Tag, F/M, Riverdale CW, Romance, Spoilers, bughead - Freeform, mentions of Naley, mentions of OTH, movies - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: Jughead checked his suit jacket pocket again to make sure the box was still there and then the other one to make sure he had the tickets to see the Greatest Showman at the Bijou.ORThe proposal we all deserve.





	Just Give Me All Of You

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from “Rewrite the Stars” from the Greatest Showman. Spoilers for the finale of Riverdale.

**.**

_“What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing could keep us apart. You’d be the one I was meant to find. It’s up to you and it’s up to me. No one can say what we get to be. So why don’t we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours tonight.”_

**Rewrite the Stars, the Greatest Showman**

Jughead checked his suit jacket pocket again to make sure the box was still there and then the other one to make sure he had the tickets to see _the Greatest Showman_ at the Bijou. Then he looked in the mirror one more time to make sure he looked decent.

“You look fine,” Cheryl informed him as she entered the Blue Gardens speakeasy and pulled off her cape to reveal a red flapper dress. “You clean up nice, Jughead. Betty was waiting for you when I left Thornhill, you better not be late!”

“I was just going!” Jughead grumbled as he grabbed his car keys, he bid everybody in the bar goodbye and made his way out to his vehicle.

Betty was waiting on the front steps for him when he got to Cheryl’s mansion dressed up in a pale yellow sundress and white wedge sandals. She waved to him and met him halfway, kissing him before they collided with each other.

“We just saw each other at school this afternoon,” Jughead told her when he let her go.

“And that was _three_ hours ago,” Betty reminded him, sticking out her bottom lip playfully. “I missed you.”

Jughead grinned. “I missed you too,” he said.

Betty laughed. “If the Serpents could see you now. Sugary sweet and completely--”

“Whipped?” Jughead finished for her. “If you let anyone know, I think I’m going to have to break up with you.”

Betty smirked. “I think everybody already knows babe, you’re kind of obvious.”

“Haha. . . _ha_!” Jughead said, shutting her up with a kiss. “Come on, are you ready? I don’t want to be late! I reserved the best booth that Pop has to offer for 6pm.”

Betty held out her hand for him and he took it. “The best booth at Pop’s? Well then you better lead on Serpent King.”

**.**

Jughead wasn’t kidding when he said he had reserved a booth at Pop’s, except it was the one they always sat at when they went to get milkshakes and French fries after school. It was set up with a little reserved sign and a white tablecloth. Their usual were waiting for them.

“What’s the occasion?” Betty asked as she sat down.

“I just wanted to treat you like a queen tonight,” Jughead answered. “I hope you don’t mind?”

Betty shook her head. “I don’t mind,” she replied.

“Wedding Bell Blues” by the 5th Dimension was playing on the jukebox. Betty hummed along as she put ketchup on her hamburger. Jughead didn’t know if he believed in signs or not, but with the little Etsy box burning a hole in his pocket, he thought maybe the song was a good omen for them.

He grabbed his milkshake and gulped a third of it to give himself something to do to stop him from blurting it out right then and there because he wanted everything to be perfect. As much as he loved Pop’s, he didn’t think it would be the stuff they wanted to tell their future children or grandchildren one day.

**.**

They had missed _the Greatest Showman_ when it was theaters the first time, due to circumstances like being broken up. But she had rented it for him from a Redbox when it had come out on DVD because he was a closeted musical fan. They had watched it enough times for him to know when certain scenes were coming.

He knew exactly what he was waiting for. . .

When Zac Efron and Zendaya started singing, he fumbled with the jewelry box and then extracted the ring.

“Is everything okay?” Betty asked, turning to look at him. “Oh my. . . Jughead, what is that!?”

“It’s. . .” he cleared his throat, looking for a little bit of courage to go through with it because she had seen it. There was no way he could go back now. “It’s a ring.”

“I know it’s a ring,” Betty said, lowering her voice to barely a whisper. “What’s it for?”

“Well. . .” Jughead trailed off and took her hand, sliding it on to her finger. “I’ve been thinking about how we shouldn’t be together. You’re a Northside princess and I’m a Serpent Prince from the Southside. Romeo & Juliet proved that people like us shouldn’t be together but if you would let me, I’d really like to rewrite the stars. To prove everyone wrong, I was wondering. . . would you marry me?”

Betty looked at her ring finger, slightly taken aback by the turn of events. He had asked her to be his queen when he had become the king of the Serpents. To a romantic, asking that sort of question was the equivalent of a proposal.

But this. . . this was the real thing. It was even more real than the time Archie had proposed to her in the 2nd grade.

(It was television, but they were the same age Nathan and Haley were in _One Tree Hill_ when they had gotten married.)

She touched it to make sure it was real and she wasn’t dreaming. It was still cold to the touch, barely warmed by her skin. She studied it, it was obviously custom made. As far as she knew, there weren’t many gold rose serpent rings in jewelry stores.

“Jug. . .”

“You don’t have to say yes,” Jughead interjected. “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do. I don’t want you to feel like I’m trapping you or trying to tie you down. But I think you need to know that I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember and if you don’t say yes right now because you want to go to college or leave Riverdale, I’ll understand. I don’t want to be like my father and make you resent me for making you stay. But I reserve the right to propose to you again one day when we’re both old enough to know what we’re doing.”

Betty laughed. “Oh Jughead, I don’t think our age has anything to do with it. We’ve been through more than most people our age. I think we can face something like a little old thing called marriage. It’s just. . . are you sure you want to marry me?”

“Yes!” Jughead answered. “I want to marry you more than anything! It doesn’t have to be today, it doesn’t have to be tomorrow or even by the end of the year. I just. . . I want to belong to each other. I don’t want to be my father, chasing after daydreams.”

Betty nodded, she didn’t want to become her mother either. Chasing after things that should stay in the past, after a man torn between two women. She didn’t want to see Jughead in town and wonder what could have been.

She glanced at the screen, Zendaya was walking away from Zac Efron even though she loved him.

She looked back at Jughead, who was still waiting for her answer, and nodded. “I would like to marry you. Today, someday. I think we could be great together. We _are_ great together! Let’s do it! Let’s get married!”

Jughead leaned in and kissed her. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you too,” Betty replied.

They didn’t watch the rest of the movie.

**.**

When the movie was finished they went to the Blue Gardens. Archie had told everybody what was going to happen, so they were all waiting for them with a bottle of congratulatory champagne because they knew the answer was going to be yes.

“Free drinks for everyone!” Veronica called out triumphantly when she spotted the engagement ring. She popped open the champagne and poured it into flutes, passing them out to their closest friends and holding her own up. “A toast to Jughead and Betty who were lucky enough to find each other _this_ young! May you have all the success of Naley without crazy nannies and injuries and home wrecking singer-songwriters!” she threw back her drink and coughed a little when the bubbles tickled her nose. “Sammy, play a song for the two lovebirds!”

Sammy, whose real name was Francis, sat down at the piano and broke into a Nat King Cole, The rest of the orchestra followed suite while Josie took her place at the mic.

 _“They try to tell us we’re too young, too young to really be in love,”_ she cooed. _“They say that love’s a word, a word we’ve only heard but can’t begin to know the meaning of. . .”_

“Ask her to dance!” Toni told Jughead.

Jughead sheepishly held his hand out to Betty. “Do you want to dance?” he asked.

Betty smiled at him, took his hand and led him to the dance floor. She leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder as they swayed together. It was a moment of peace after so much chaos. After the Black Hood, and Penny, and Archie’s arrest.

She wanted to hold onto it forever, she wanted to get engaged to Jughead a million more times for the first time

She couldn’t wait for the rest of their life to begin. To rewrite the stars, a new ending for Romeo & Juliet, and to live happily ever after.

Especially to live happily ever after.

 

**The End**

**.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Jughead asking Betty to be his Queen that I will not waste this space on. I wanted a proposal more though, so I wrote this. I hope you’ll tell me what you thought and that if you have the time, you’ll check out my newest story “the Royal Wedding”, because I have princess and prince fever. I’ll be back with more soon! 
> 
> Until Next Time!


End file.
